


Daylight

by victorialukas



Series: Lost & Found [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, So Married, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorialukas/pseuds/victorialukas
Summary: The war is over. Palpatine is defeated. Anakin and Obi-Wan finally get the ending they deserve.This was written as an epilogue of sorts to "Smoke signals," but it could be read alone as an established relationship ficlet. AKA "cottagecore obikin."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Lost & Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844962
Comments: 16
Kudos: 183





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thanks for coming back. This epilogue is pure fluff because I put my boys through a lot and I’d like them to definitively be together and HAPPY. There’s not much plot here, so you won’t find details of how the war was won/how Palpatine fell but just know he got shanked. I’m guessing if you’ve made it this far you don’t mind my tendency to be like “idk man this is the way it is bc I’m the writer and I say so.”
> 
> Also, the switch to present tense is intentional (though I have been known to switch by accident). I wanted to give the idea that this is the ~now~ and all the conflict and pain is in the past.

In Obi-Wan’s opinion, Alderaan is one of the most beautiful planets in the galaxy. Perhaps more importantly, he can picture Anakin becoming enamoured with it as well: emerald green forests, snow-capped mountains, rushing rivers and waterfalls are all part of the natural landscape. No deserts. No moon, either, but that’s a small price to pay.

“Just tell me where we’re going,” Anakin says for the dozenth time. “You know I don’t do well with surprises.”

“Well, you’ll like this one,” replies Obi-Wan, at the helm of _The Skywalker_. He hopes he’ll like it, anyway.

“Didn’t you buy this ship _for me?_ By rights, I should be the one flying.”

“Please. That would ruin the surprise.”

Anakin goes back to pouting quietly. Quieter than usual, as there’s no R2-D2 to beep and whirl at his side. He didn’t explicitly ask anyone if he could keep Artoo, but he had every intention of doing so, and Obi-Wan looked the other way in favour of making Anakin happy. Ahsoka, newly knighted, helped Anakin smuggle the droid out. At the last minute, however, he asked her to keep it. His way of saying he'd miss her without having say it, Obi-Wan believes.

In a way, it had always been the two of them—Anakin and Obi-Wan: The Team—but it had rarely been only the two of them. There was the 501th, the 212th, or even just Ahsoka to back them up. They're embarking on a new journey. Totally free.

Back while they were still among the Jedi, Obi-Wan limited his public displays of affections to a squeeze of Anakin’s shoulder or a palm running down his back. Anakin was decidedly less subtle. First off, he started passing Obi-Wan _love notes._ Despite his reservations (“What if someone finds them?” he’d said), Obi-Wan eventually took up writing back. As usual, Anakin brushed it off all his concerns by saying, “You worry too much.” Obi-Wan had told himself he’d destroy each letter after he read it—for practical reasons—but that never happened. He still has every last one. He wonders if Anakin has his. 

Anakin’s ill-conceived gestures didn’t stop there. During one of their last battles together, he kissed Obi-Wan full on the mouth before running into combat. Obi-Wan is convinced he did it for the sheer drama of it all, although Anakin claims it was “in case one or both of us went out in a blaze of glory.” He also insisted no one saw, when in fact it was a great source of conversation among the clones. Thankfully, they didn’t tell anyone else.

Even when it was the right time to say goodbye to the Order, Obi-Wan insisted they keep their intention to start a romantic relationship to themselves. Some would already suspect it, maybe—Master Yoda was no fool—but he didn’t especially want to explain it to the Council. For this reason, Anakin and Obi-Wan spun leaving the Jedi Order as a retirement of sorts, which made Council more understanding. They’d done more “peacekeeping” than most of their predecessors had in recent memory, and they definitely weren’t the only ones hang up their sabers (metaphorically, of course) after the Clone Wars came to an end. If such an intense threat of Darkness fell over the galaxy again, Obi-Wan has every intention of returning to duty. And he'd fought alongside Anakin for long enough to know he’d do the same, even if he doesn’t freely admit it. For the time being, however, they are done being the soldiers they’d never signed up to be. Finally, they can be together. The two of them, alone.

The thought sets Obi-Wan’s heart and mind abuzz. He’s thrilled. Obviously, he’s thrilled. But there is another thought refusing to go away. What if Anakin’s disappointed? They both had spent so long pining for each other, waiting for nothing but _this_ , and all the while Obi-Wan hadn’t considered the possibility that it might not live up to Anakin’s expectations. He is certainly considering it now as he brings the starship down in a clearing at the edge of a forest. Anakin looks at him with a furrowed brow.

“You could at least act _marginally_ excited,” says Obi-Wan, confident the sarcasm hides his nerves. He powers down the ship.

“I don’t know. Kind of seems like you plan to murder me in the Alderaanian woods where no one can hear my cries for help.”

“If I wanted to kill you, I could’ve done it by now.”

“Hmmph. Doubt it.” At least Anakin was smiling now.

“Well,” Obi-Wan rises from the pilot seat and saunters toward the craft’s exit. “If you don’t want to see it, I suppose you can stay here. I’ll go by myself.”

“No way!”

Anakin jumps up like a loth-cat that has just been splashed with water and scrambles to follow Obi-Wan down the ramp. When he catches up, Obi-Wan takes the younger man’s hand in his. It feels right, having their fingers intertwined like this after (somewhat) keeping their distance for months. They’re still in a shallow part of the forest when they come upon a quaint little stone cottage.

Obi-Wan squeezes Anakin’s hand. “It’s ours,” he says. “I mean, if you want. To live here. With me.”

A pause.

“Wh-what?” Anakin sputters. It’s not quite the reaction Obi-Wan is looking for, but it could be worse. “When? How?”

“A couple of months ago, I may have let it slip to Senator Amidala that I was looking for a spot to settle down. She called in a favour with Senator Organa, so it’s more her doing than mine, to be honest. It’s not much, but...”

“Not much? Don’t be an idiot, Obi-Wan. Look at me.” He does—and sees Anakin’s eyes shining with tears. “This is…I just…wow. I don’t even know what to say.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

“I’m serious. I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“For both of us. I wanted to be able to leave Coruscant together as soon as we could.” Obi-Wan smiles. “If you still can’t think of anything to say, might I suggest telling me you _will_ live with me?”

“Is that even a question?” It isn’t, really. Not anymore. “You’re never going to get rid of me.”

Obi-Wan laughs, full of relief and joy. Out of every corner of the Galaxy, Anakin wants to be at his side. It doesn’t always make sense to him, but he is always grateful for it. “I love you,” he says.

“I loved you first,” Anakin replies, and Obi-Wan knows he is going to exasperate him for the rest of his life. He couldn’t be happier about it.

“Let me show you inside,” he says. Anakin lightly tugs him back before he can walk away.

“Hey.” He searches Obi-Wan’s face, his expression suddenly stoic. “Marry me.”

Obi-Wan is quite sure he could die then and there. “You certainly don’t waste any time.”

“I didn’t want to wait. Because I’m sure about it. Are you?”

The truth is, Obi-Wan doesn’t have to think about it. He’s been sure since the day he almost lost Anakin for good. Before that, even. But he wants to take the moment in and, maybe—though he’ll never tell Anakin this—he wants to make his lover sweat, just for a minute.

“Yes,” he eventually says. He watches as a weight visibly lifts from Anakin’s shoulders.

When their lips meet, it only reinforces everything Obi-Wan has been feeling. He’ll never give this up.

**Author's Note:**

> I maaaay have another one-shot or two in mind for this series. Stay tuned, if you like!


End file.
